A Night for Chinese Food
by seditionary
Summary: JJ's left the BAU and divorced Will. Dave Rossi drops by to see how she's doing. Mild smut, some language.


**A/N: This was written for the wonderful Ilovetvalot, one of the amazing mods at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum and a fun Facebook friend! Hope this is okay, honey, they're not a pairing I normally write-all het, and everything, lol...**

**Love,**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jarreau pulled up to her son Henry's daycare center, grabbed her purse, and strode inside. Her small son dropped a toy car and came flying towards her. He threw his arms around her legs and looked up at her worshipfully.<p>

"Yay, Mommy! Let's go home!"

"You got it, tiger." JJ ran her hand through her son's soft blond hair, thinking how like Will's it looked at this length. She brushed away the thought, and smiled at the daycare supervisor when she came up to check Henry out for the day. The woman gave her a rueful grin.

"They're so sweet at this age, aren't they?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, it's like being a rock star," JJ agreed.

The woman laughed appreciatively and waved goodbye as JJ led Henry to the car. She buckled him into his car seat then slid behind the wheel.

"Is Daddy coming over tonight?" Henry asked.

JJ checked the rear-view mirror, forcing a neutral expression onto her face. "No, honey. Dad lives in New Orleans now, remember?" _Damn you_, _Will LaMontagne, _she thought. _Damn you for making me have to say things like that._

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Henry stared out the window and kicked the back of the passenger side seat.

JJ nodded. She pushed "play" and a Silly Songs CD started up, allowing her to drive the rest of the way home without having to speak.

* * *

><p>At six forty-five, a knock came at JJ's door. She checked the peephole and saw Dave Rossi standing there. He was holding what appeared to be a take-out order from a nearby Chinese restaurant. Bewildered, she smiled slightly and opened the door.<p>

"Dave! What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Rossi's usual smart-ass grin deepened into a genuine smile of delight. He looked JJ up and down, frankly admiring her trim figure, and she felt the start of a blush threaten to overtake her cheeks. Rossi dipped his head deferentially as if tipping a hat.

"Well, I was really in the mood for Chinese food tonight. I remembered this place from Henry's last birthday party, and I thought..." Rossi let his voice trail off. Then, he cleared his throat and gave a small laugh. "Oh, bullshit. I came to see _you, _JJ. It's been ages. I just... I just wanted to see you. To see-how you're doing," he added lamely, rolling his eyes at his own lack of smoothness, but JJ had had that effect on him more than once. Being away from her for over four months hadn't helped.

"Oh... Well, that's really sweet of you. Come on in."

JJ took the food from him and headed to the kitchen, trying to compose a sensible response. "I'm doing fine, Dave. I'm sorry I haven't been more communicative-I miss everyone at the BAU, but... I don't know, I've just been trying to get everything under control around here, and at work, with the new job and all..." She set the bag on the counter and turned to Rossi, her face pensive. "I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls."

"That's all right. I don't blame you. I imagine I've been coming off a bit-stalker-ish, hmm?" His kind eyes crinkled into a grin, and JJ laughed.

"Oh, no, not at all. Not any more than Garcia, anyway."

"Ah. Yes, well, she's been going crazy, I'm afraid. I'm surprised you haven't found her sitting on your doorstep yet."

"Yeah... You know, I promised her we'd keep in touch, but that was before Will-" JJ stopped and bit her lip, then began prowling through the paper bag. "So, what do we have here?"

"Mu shu pork, sweet and sour chicken, egg rolls, crab rangoon... the works. Henry likes sweet and sour chicken, doesn't he?"

"Loves it." JJ shot a grin at him. "I do, too. But, you knew that, didn't you, Mr. Profiler?"

"I seem to recall you having a special fondness for it, now that you mention it." They stood there for a long moment, just smiling at each other. Then, Henry came tearing into the room.

"I'm hungry, Mommy! When are we going to-" The little boy stopped and stared at Rossi. JJ knelt and put an arm around him and patted him.

"Sweetie, you remember Dave, don't you? He and I used to work together."

Henry nodded slightly, then was distracted by the delicious smell of Chinese food. "I smell sweet 'n' sour chicken!" he chortled happily.

"I'll get some plates," JJ said.

"May I help?" Rossi asked.

"Uh-sure. Maybe pour some drinks? I have tea in the fridge. Glasses are-"

"I remember." Rossi began taking glasses out of a cabinet and filling them with ice.

JJ turned to look at him. _He remembers where I keep the glasses... _Such a little thing, but it made her feel... happy, somehow. Besides, it had been so long since another adult had been busy alongside her in her kitchen. She took a deep breath. "Are there chopsticks?"

"Of course."

The two of them gathered the meal and took it to the dining table. JJ prepared Henry's plate, then turned to get her own, only to find Rossi had already filled hers. He placed it in front of her, then sat and began filling his own.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Henry, would you like an egg roll?"

The boy shook his head and tucked into his sweet and sour chicken. They ate silently for a few minutes, then JJ said, "This is so great, I can't even tell you-it's so nice not to have to cook."

"Well, good. I thought you might enjoy the break."

They chatted amiably, their talk punctuated by Henry's additions as he gradually lost his shyness in front of their guest.

They finished eating, and Rossi helped JJ clean up. When they were done, the two of them stood alongside each other, JJ wiping her hands on a dish towel as Rossi started the dishwasher. She gave him an awkward smile. "Um... would you like to stay and watch a movie with me? I have to get Henry bathed and in bed, but-if you don't mind hanging around, we could have a glass of wine and, you know-relax."

"That would be... absolutely delightful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no, just make yourself comfortable. I shouldn't be long." JJ glanced at Rossi and he held her gaze for a long moment before nodding. The look in his eyes sent a little rush of excitement through JJ, and she hustled Henry to the tub as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

Rossi settled on the couch, idly flipping through a magazine he found on a shelf under the coffee table. He hadn't come here to seduce JJ, he really hadn't. Seduction was an art, and it took planning. Besides, a woman like JJ couldn't be had with an impromptu visit and a bag of Chinese food. But, maybe they could pick up where they had left off, back before the new job took her away, back when she was first suspecting Will of cheating, coming to Rossi for advice and, he liked to think, comfort.

He'd finished reading an entire article on the use of jewel colors in the coming fall decorating fashions when JJ emerged from the back of the house, a relieved look on her face. "Thank goodness. I was afraid you'd have given up and slipped out. It took forever to get the little guy to settle down."

"It was well worth the wait," Rossi said with a grin.

JJ returned the grin and went to fetch a bottle of wine, opener, and two glasses, then sat down next to Rossi on the couch. "Um... I hope this is okay. I'm not exactly a wine connoisseur, as you well know."

Rossi laughed. "Are you referring to the pinot grigio debacle of 2007?"

JJ laughed as well. "Hey, I still maintain that it wasn't my fault that the damn thing had turned to vinegar. It was the only bottle I had in the house, and that was before I knew to store wine on its side."

"Well, this looks like a fine selection. Allow me." Rossi expertly opened the bottle and poured. He held his glass up to his nose and sniffed, then swirled the dark red liquid around and inspected the translucent trails left on the sides of the glass. "Nice bouquet. Good color. Strong legs. Yes, I think this is a very good choice." He sipped. JJ found herself waiting on edge to hear his opinion.

"Well?"

Rossi pursed his lips, closed his eyes, and frowned. The room was dead silent. Then, he gave a pleased smirk and nodded approvingly. "Excellent."

JJ giggled. "Oh, thank God. I was afraid you were going to spit it out."

"JJ, you have an unerring knack for picking the most delightful of the ten-to-twelve dollar price range varieties," Rossi teased.

"Hey, I'm a single mom now, have to watch the nickels and dimes," JJ teased back. "I could give you some pointers. Cheap price-plus-pretty label equals a pretty good bottle of wine!"

Rossi nodded. "Can't contradict you there-you seem to have hit on a winning formula." He watched JJ flip back her blonde hair as she laughed, her deep blue eyes sparkling with self-deprecating amusement.

She was beautiful.

They bantered easily for a while, sipping their wine and laughing. At last, Rossi set down his empty glass and JJ felt him appraising her. She turned to look at him. "Hey-I'm really glad you came over tonight. I never got a chance to thank you for... You helped me so much, so many times. You're-you're really a good friend." She picked up the wine bottle and gestured questioningly to see if he wanted another glass.

Rossi felt his heart sink. _"Friend." _He said the word wistfully, but respectfully, under his breath. He nodded. "Ah... no, no more wine for me. I don't want to take up too much of your evening, my dear. The company was delightful, and the wine was delicious, but I should go. It was so good to see you again. I'll tell everyone at the BAU that you said 'hello.'" Rossi started to stand, but JJ put her hand on his arm.

"Dave! No, I don't want you to go. Please-stay. I..." She swallowed hard. "I guess I don't know what we're doing here." She shifted closer to him, and faced him directly, searching his eyes. "What are we doing?"

Rossi hesitated for just a moment. She looked so vulnerable. He raised a hand and ran it along her soft cheek. "I'm not entirely sure." He leaned forward, reducing the space between them until his lips were within an inch of hers. There he stopped, not allowing himself to go any further. Now, it was JJ's move.

She felt her breathing increase and a little zing of panic went through her, but there was no question in her mind as to what she wanted. She met his lips, soft, a bare touch, the bristle of his moustache tickling her lip. She smiled against him and he pulled back.

"Something funny?"

"I... haven't kissed a lot of men with mustaches. I forgot how it tickles."

Rossi smiled. "Let me give you a full reminder." He pulled her into his arms, marveling at how tiny she was, yet how warm and alive she felt. He gently probed at her soft lips with his tongue, gained eager admittance, and kissed her deeply. A powerful rush of desire came through him, warming him from the tips of his toes to his crotch to his fingertips, and the thrill intensified as he felt JJ explore his mouth with her wet little tongue.

It was too much. He'd been alone so long, and thinking of JJ had been one thing that had sustained him in the silence of his empty house. Night after night, he'd fallen asleep recalling the promises her eyes had once conveyed to him, but which they'd never had the chance to fulfill. Until now...

_Now, _after a messy divorce and the upheaval of a new job, with a small son to care for... Abruptly, Rossi leaned back.

"JJ. I'm sorry. I'm... I'm taking advantage of you. I'm terribly, terribly sorry, but I just realized-I can't do this. It wouldn't be right." He pulled away from her, cursing the deep core of gentlemanliness his mother had instilled in him so many years ago.

But, JJ grabbed his arm and held it in a less than gentle grip, and she spoke in a firm, authoritative tone. "Damn it, Dave. Sit down. Do you think I'm some virginal teenager? Believe me, I'm not. I'm a grown woman, and I-I want you. I have for a long time-a very long time. Please." Her voice softened. "Please. I need you to kiss me. Now."

Rossi stared. He'd heard JJ take command more than once on the job, but here, now, he was utterly taken by surprise. And, holy blessed mother, he loved it. He wrinkled his brow and grinned in amazement.

"Sweetie, are you sure? Are you sure I'm not pushing you into something you're not-"

"Ready for? Oh, no-I'm ready. Trust me. I've been ready for this for... ages." JJ nestled into his arms and kissed him, a wild, wanton act of freedom that sent fiery electric impulses charging through his entire body.

"JJ..." he gasped. "I very much hope you're interested in following through with this, because-"

"I am. I am." JJ stood up and yanked on Rossi's hands, until he stood and followed her to her bedroom. There, JJ shut and locked her door, then happily threw herself into Rossi's arms. They kissed, their passion mounting by the second, until JJ pulled back and began unbuttoning her blouse. She shucked it off, then kicked off her shoes and slid out of her skirt, left only in a lacy white bra and a pair of silky panties.

Rossi stood there, staring. "My God," he croaked. "You're... you're absolutely gorgeous."

JJ gave him a wicked grin, and her eyes burned into his. She reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, then pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor.

She thought Rossi's eyes would pop right out of his head.

She then went to him and reached up to deftly open the buttons on his shirt. He helped her and was soon down to his boxer shorts and socks. JJ giggled. "My, you are quite a handsome specimen, Agent Rossi. I had no idea you were hiding such an amazing physique under those Armani suits all these years."

"Yes, well, one must be worthy of one's couturier, yes?"

"You are. You definitely are."

"Thank you." Rossi mentally breathed a sigh of relief-he'd taken care of himself, made a special effort to look good as the years wore on, but there was always that niggling insecurity at every birthday that, maybe, it wasn't enough. But, JJ's obvious appreciation had just made every donut he'd turned down and every rep at the gym worthwhile.

The look in Rossi's eyes delighted JJ-it wasn't just lust, although that was there, for sure. But, there was more-a tenderness, a joy, something she'd once felt inside herself long ago, something she was feeling rekindle at that very moment. She smiled and smoothed a hand over his cheek. "Take me, Dave. I want you."

Dave pulled her to him and picked her up. He gently laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her clingy panties and slid them down. JJ made a soft little sound that excited him almost as much as the reveal of her body. He hastily shed his underwear, freeing his straining erection, and he was absolutely delighted at JJ's wide-eyed reaction.

"Oh, my God. An amazing physique isn't all you've been hiding, is it, Agent Rossi?" she giggled.

"My dear girl, this has been waiting for you for a very long time-merely awaiting permission to come out." He smiled, then leaned over to kiss her. His fingers lightly brushed over her breasts, stopping to tease a a nipple before fully cupping first one, then the other, in a firm but gentle grip. JJ moaned softly. His hands were warm and he moved with such certainty, such confidence. She reached for his cock, and stroked it, loving the way it stiffened in her hand. She shifted and took it in her mouth, and Rossi groaned and leaned back into the soft pillow, caressing her back, then running his fingers through her hair. "Oh, JJ... Oh, my God..."

She sucked for a while, then pulled back and mischievously looked up at him. "Now, don't get too invested in this. I have other ideas that I hope will fit in with your plans."

"I think we can come to an agreement." Rossi rolled over, grinning, and he slipped his hand between JJ's slender thighs. "I'd like to think I bring something to the table, too."

"I'll bet you do."

"Let's see." He locked his eyes with hers and began exploring, testing the amount of pressure it took for a fingertip to bring a moan from her, delving into her most intimate spot and gently learning her, discovering just what it took to make her shiver, to make her cry out. He scooted lower and wriggled between her legs, and followed his hand's path with his tongue.

"Oh, Dave!" she moaned. "Oh, God! That's... that's incredible. Oh..." JJ felt the intense pressure of her excitement growing to the point of spilling over, when Rossi pulled back and shifted upward.

"Shall I use a condom?" he asked.

JJ nodded, panting, then opened a drawer next to the bed and scrabbled until she found a foil wrapped condom and handed it to him. He applied it, then smiled down at her. "Okay?"

JJ smiled back. "Okay." She felt the considerable girth of Rossi's meaty cock slide into her, and she pulled her legs up higher and wrapped them around his waist. He cradled her in his arms and held her for a long moment, an endearing, loving gesture that made her feel treasured and adored, but also frustrated beyond belief. She resisted the urge to shout, "Move, dammit!" but gave a little upward thrust to remind him of her need. He raised his head, understanding, and shifted so that he was on his hands and knees, in a most agreeable position to thrust deeply into her eager body.

JJ relaxed into the bed, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her. Then, she began moving with him, tightening herself around his thick cock, eliciting groans of delight that made her smile. They found each other's rhythm and slowly melded into one another, until they were breathing each other in, anticipating each other's needs and rocking the bed like a raucous ride in an amusement park.

The deep shocks of pleasure built inside JJ until she cried out, "Dave! Oh, God-Dave... Yes, yes... Oh..." She said some things that neither of them recognized as words, but which made perfect sense, and she felt the warmth spread over her as her orgasm peaked and rolled through her.

"Oh, fuck," Rossi gasped. "Oh, sweet Jesus, baby-fuck-" He grunted, then gave a throaty roar as he came. He collapsed on top of her, then rolled off and laid next to her, his breath coming rapidly.

Neither of them spoke. Eventually, JJ nestled into his chest and Rossi wrapped her a tight embrace before tilting her chin up to give her a warm kiss. They murmured "Good night," settled in, and just before he fell asleep, Rossi smiled in appreciation at what a need for Chinese food can do.


End file.
